The long-distance transport of visible light can use large mirror-lined ducts, or smaller solid fibers which exploit total internal reflection. Mirror-lined ducts include advantages of large cross-sectional area and large numerical aperture (enabling larger fluxes with less concentration), a robust and clear propagation medium (i.e., air) that leads to both lower attenuation and longer lifetimes, and a potentially lower weight per unit of light flux transported. Solid fibers include the advantage of configuration flexibility, which can result in relatively tight bends with low light loss. While the advantages of mirror-lined ducts may appear overwhelming, fibers are nevertheless frequently selected because of the practical value of assembling light conduits in much the same fashion as plumbing.
What is needed is a technique to construct efficient low-loss light-ducting systems in a fashion similar to plumbing, or heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) ductwork.